22 KD GH measured by monoclonal IRMA and the ratio of 22 KD GH to GH measured by polyclonal RIA will be determined in healthy children with short stature. Children with inadequate GH secretion will be treated with GH. Response to GH will be evaluated for relationship to 22 KD GH.